cawfandomcom-20200216-history
BCW Home-Coming Event 2011
BCW Home-Coming Event of 2011 was the first official Internet-Pay-Per-View produced under the Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions banner. The event took place on June 25, 2011 at BCW's home arena, The Entertainment Center live in Boston, Massachusetts. The attendance for the event reached 30,000 fans. The event was promoted over the social sites Twitter and Facebook. The Home-Coming event saw 8 scheduled matches with every championship in BCW on the line where the event was aired on BCW Networks channel on youtube. Background Since the foundation of Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions, the BCW Executives and creative team have been working hard to setup the first Internet event of BCW. 3 Weeks prior to the event, the BCW President announced the matches and the particepents in each match. The event was finalized with two big matches as both the BCW Championship & World Heavyweight Championship were both contended in the first ever Hell in the Cell Match. Along with the introduction of the Hell in the Cell, Home-Coming Event saw many other matches that were a first time such as: Steel Cage, Extreme Rules Match, Fatal Four Way Match, Triple Threat Match, & Championship Scramble Match. Preliminary Matches The first match of the event featured Brother Ray teaming with Tyler Reks to take on Matt Hardy and Finlay for the Unified Tag Team Championship. The result of the match saw Brother Ray delivering a "Bubba Bomb" to Hardy for the victory to become Unified Tag Team Champions. The next match was the first ever Championship Scramble Match for the Divas Championship. The match involved, Natalya, Kayla Looney, Maryse, Beth Phoenix, & Melina. With the first two divas begining the match up and then making its way to all 5 divas in the match, the Boston lights introduced their first Divas Champion of the home-town promotions as Natalya. After the introduction of the Championship Scramble Match, the next match of the night saw the first ever Steel Cage match for the Hardcore Championship. Defending champion "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors doing battle with Michael McGillicutty. When these two superstars did battle and produced blood and sweat, The "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors was saw the victor in the match. As the Home-Coming event was reaching its halfway mark, the event introduced the Triple Threat Match defending the U.S Championship. Champion Sheamus fighting against Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. With the rules being No Disqualification, Sheamus came out on top to defend the title. The other match in the same line as the U.S Championship was contended for the Intercontinental Championship. Daniel Bryan who was being accompined by Gail Kim did battle against Justin Gabirl. Daniel Bryan, ended the match by locking Gabriel in the "Labbel Lock" and forcing Gabriel to tap out. Before the main event was kicked off, the Extreme Championship was on the line in the a Extreme Rules Match with the competitors being Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Vladimir Kozlov and Rhino. After these superstars did battle in a painful match, Rob Van Dam was declared victorious. Main Event Matches The Main event matches for the evening was for the BCW World Heavyweight Championship and BCW Championship. Both matches were contested inside a grueling Hell in a Cell Match. The first two main event matches was for the World Heavyweight Championship. The contestants were John Morrison, Edge, Randy Orton, "The Monster" Abyss, Christian, & "The Dominator" Jeff Combs. The match was a faced paced match were at the end saw John Morrison became World Champion. The last main event match for the evening was contested for the BCW Championship. In the same stipulation as the previous match, this match had John Cena, Goldberg, Chris Jericho, Alberto Del Rio, R-Truth, & CM Punk. With these men in pain and showing their determination, Boston, Massachusetts saw their hometown wrestler, John Cena become the first ever BCW Champion in BCW. After the match, Cena climbed to the top of the cell and held the championship high above his head and listend to the Boston crowd inside The Enertainment Center chant his name. Results #Brother Ray & Tyler Reks def. Matt Hardy & Finlay (Became Unified Tag Team Champions) #Natalya def Kayla Looney, Melina, Maryse & Beth Phoenix-Championship Scramble(Became Divas Champion) #"Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors def. Michael McGillicutty-Steel Cage, Became Hardcore Champion #Sheamus def. Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston-Triple Threat NO DQ, Became U.S Champion #Daniel Bryan w/Gail Kim def. Justin Gabriel-Single Match, Became Intertcontinental Champion #Rob Van Dam def. Vladimir Kozlov, Sabu, & Rhino-Extreme Fatal Four Way Match, Became Extreme Champion #John Morrison def. Edge, Christian, Jeff "The Dominator" Combs, Randy Orton, & Abyss-Hell in a Cell Match, Became World Heavyweight Champion #John Cena def. Chris Jericho, Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, R-Truth, & Goldberg-Hell in a Cell Match, Became BCW Champion Recepetion The first official internet event for Boston Championship Wrestling received both positive and negative reactions. Some critics said the match between Daniel Bryan and Justin Gabriel was to slow. The match energy was to weak. While on the other hand, both Main event matches and the Extreme matches were filled with crowed energy espeically when Cena became BCW Champion. The event had over 4,000 views within the weekend. 9 Days before the first episode of Rampage aired, the event collected 15,000 views with the BCW Championship match collecting 2,000 views alone Links BCW Home-Coming Video Playlist Category:CPV's Category:BCW Promotions